Slytherin Pride
by ccccinaminlips
Summary: A surprise visit leads to a little tumble in bed.


Disclaimer: Jo owns all.

He let out a sigh upon entering his silent, comfortable bedroom. Draco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, surprised at the warm body he found there. He smiled at her calm, haloed face shining the moonlight that was leaking through the drapes. Draco brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, waking her gently. She moaned and shifted slightly, inhaling deeply and furrowing her brow, moving close to him.

"Draco?" She questioned softly and flickered her eyes open.

"What are you doing here love?" He pulled her body close and kissed her forehead again.

"I wanted to see you…three weeks is far too long for me to be away form you." They smiled at each other and she giggled lightly, "I wasn't expecting a huge party." He laughed and lifted the blanket, finding her in a mussed cardigan and jeans.

"Too bad you weren't dressed for it." She smiled and ran a hand trough his hair.

"I wouldn't have come down anyway, might get us in trouble."

Draco's mouth turned up slightly at the corners and his eyes slid closed as she played with his hair. "I've told my mother about you." She pulled back slightly in shock. "She's not a Death Eater…never has been." Draco laced his hand in her abundant curls and looked at her lovingly. "She'll love you, and love taking you out shopping and out to lunch. She's always wanted a daughter and you're perfect."

"So are you with me because you want me or because our mother will like me?" She teased, rolling onto her back.

"Oh Hermione," He rolled on top of her and kissed her softly, "Don't ever, for a moment think that I don't love you." His weight pressed down upon her in a strangely comforting manner. Draco smiled at her, the occurrence of these becoming more and more frequent pleasing Hermione greatly. "You saved my life."

"I love it when you smile." She spoke, ignoring his compliment, simply not able to take it and not wanting to acknowledge the rocky past of their world.

"Hermione," He looked at her seriously, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into the bed, sighing and letting all the sensations around her soak in. With a smile on her face, Hermione pushed him over and got out of bed. "I guess I should change into something more suitable to sleep in." She picked up his discarded dress shirt and moved to put it on. "Ug! Did Pansy dump an entire bottle of perfume on herself?"

Draco laughed as Hermione dropped the shirt on the floor with a disgusted look on her face. "I guess I'll just have to sleep in my knickers." Hermione smirked coyly and began unbuttoning her sweater. Eventually she stood at the end of his four-poster in just a lacy black matching set of lingerie with Draco getting extremely antsy looking at her. "Actually…" Hermione trailed off and moved into his closet.

She came back out holding her bra and wearing his 'Slytherin Pride' t-shirt, which she had obviously shrunk, making the green and silver to glide over her curves and hug her body, ending slightly below her waistline.

"Oh gods Hermione, you don't know what you're doing to me right now." He shifted around in the bed, trying not to notice the way her lace boy shorts outlined her ass and thinned out near the middle. She climbed into bed and laid against him, nuzzling her cheek into his chest.

"I've missed you Draco." She spoke softly against his skin. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Hermione sighed and rolled to her sighed; Draco followed and spooned in behind her. "Mm seems like you missed me too."

"Sorry I can't help it. You're just so gorgeous, then you put on that shirt and I—"

"You're babbling." She giggled and turned over to caress his hardness in her hand. "Don't ever apologize to me for this…as long as it's for me." Hermione smirked and slipped her hand into his silk shorts, wrapping her fingers around him and squeezing lightly. Draco groaned and pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss, trapping her hand between them and moving his hands under the waistband of her panties to caress her ass.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Narcissa came bustling in, babbling nearly incoherently. "Oh Draco wasn't the party absolutely lovely? A wonderful Christmas, I can't—oh!" She noticed Hermione and stopped abruptly. "Draco, is this Hermione?"

"Um…yyyes Mother. I—uh—really wasn't planning on you two meeting this way. Er…Hermione…this is, uh, my mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy." Draco sat up, bringing Hermione with him and careful to keep themselves covered below the waist.

"I'm sorry to meet you this way Mrs. Malfoy, it isn't entirely appropriate...uh perhaps I should leave." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh nonsense dear! You're young, enjoy yourselves…and please cal me Narcissa!" Her platinum hair glinted as she moved toward the door. Before closing it, she poked her head back in the doorway and raised her eyebrows. "See you in the morning dears!" She sing-songed her way out.

"Well…that was sufficiently awkward." Draco curled back under the covers and pulled her to him, resting his head on her stomach. "Mmm, you feel wonderful."

"I miss you saying things like that." Hermione giggled and ran her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Compliments?" Hermione giggled again and began playing with his hair, watching is eyes close.

"No! You just say strange things. You tell me I feel wonderful and things like 'Your nose is looking particularly lovely today.' You're rather insane dear."

He buried his face in her chest and mumbled, surely turning red. "You just can't take a compliment." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him reassuringly.

"I love your compliments Draco." He moved a hand behind her head and kissed her sweetly. They held each other and continued to kiss, gradually getting rougher and more passionate. Draco rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione on top of him. She settled onto his hips, grinding onto him slightly and kissing his neck. He slid his hands up her shirt and moaned softly when she nipped the spot just below his ear. Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt off, dropping it somewhere next to her on the bed.

"Hermione, oh Merlin, you're beautiful." He caressed the exposed skin in front of him and pulled her mouth back down to his own. He flipped her onto her back, kissing her all over. Draco took her nipple into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Hermione's throat and a smirk on Draco's face. He lowered his hand to her hip and slipped it under the lacy waistband, sitting up. Hermione shivered at the touch and lifted her hips off the bed, allowing him to slide the panties down her legs. His eyes lit up at the sight of her smooth skin. "I'm such a lucky man."

Hermione sighed and smiled at his comment as he raised her knees, spreading her completely. Draco lowered his mouth and placed a soft kiss upon her quickly moistening lips. Hermione jumped slightly at the sensation and let out a sigh, taking the shape of his name.

He dragged his tongue against her in a long, languid stroke. "Yes?" He looked up cockily and his eyes twinkled. She pushed his head back down and muttered something like 'cheeky bastard' under her breath. Draco devoured her, thoroughly enjoying the jolts of pleasure he could see rippling through her body. Soon he had her worked into a frenzy, sopping wet and writhing beneath him.

"Draco…please…" Hermione pleaded, grabbing his hair. "I need you…please." Her eyes were closed, her hair tousled and breathing heavy. Draco slid his shorts off and quickly sheathed himself inside of her. Hermione cried out as he moaned and grabbed his forearms. He moved in and out quickly, causing a myriad of whimpers from Hermione and panting from both.

"Mmmm." She let out a long moan. "I'm so close Draco." He continued pounding into her, looking down at her strained face.

"Mya, open your eyes love." He looked down at her and shifted, causing a gasp from Hermione. "Open your eyes."

She forced her eyes open and met his pewter gaze staring down at her. "Mmm Draco—I—oh!" She gasped and wound her fingers into the sheets, arching into him. Draco's smoldering gaze burned into her and sent her over the edge.

Hermione screamed and jolted her head backward, lifting her chest to meet his. She clenched around him and with a groan he toppled over the edge with her, spilling himself inside of her. They fell down from their rapture, panting heavily and held each other. Draco moved to her side and pulled her tight against him.

"You're amazing love." Draco kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against her head. She breathed him in, enjoying the earthy smell that was so perfectly Draco and sighed against his skin. Hermione raised a hand to his face, caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes. Draco kissed her fingertips. "I'm going to marry you someday Mya."

She cocked an eyebrow challengingly, "And how can you be so sure that I'll want to marry you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, mirroring her, and looking down patronizingly. "Because no one could ever pleasure you like I can. And no one can offer you such a fine life."

Hermione rolled away from him and watched the stars beyond his heavy curtains. "I don't know, Harry is quite rich, and he's rather cute." Hermione spoke with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Draco pulled her back into his arms and tickled her sides. Hermione laughed and held his hand still against her skin. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Draco." She let her eyes sink closed and settled herself against Draco.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
